The Bite of Fire and the Burn of Fangs
by Gin-Ryu
Summary: Warren thought he'd never love again after he lost her to the flames. She swore she'd never let anyone harm her but herself ever again. As the wolf cries, the flames rage. But when they meet all is calm. Please, calm my soul with fire...warrenoc
1. Fire Prologue

**_Fire (Warren's Prologue)_**

She was sitting on the fence outside the school as her black and white wolf dog laid across her feet. She was looking through a note book she'd found. It was full of drawings and talk of chaos disorder and anarchy...

She found it almost tantalizing as she read words after word of scribbled darkness, dirty blonde hair swinging wildly in the wind as she ditched the last day of eight grade. Next year she'd be going to Sky High... What a terrifying thought.

Almost as terrifying as the devilish words written in red ink in the note book she now held.

"Can I help you?" It was Warren Peace's cold voice who growled from beside her as he grabbed the notebook from her.

"Yes you can." She said, surprising him greatly as she stood and smiled at his smoldering eyes, "Tell me about this chaos you seem so fond of."

That was how it had started, because of written words on a page.

She took him home as if he was a lost dog, between his shifts at the paper lantern she'd sit with him and he'd hold her hand under the table to hide their affection from prying eyes.

He didn't want her to become an outcast too.

He had his motor cycle permit since he was thirteen, so they were often seen, speeding through et streets in the rain. Warren made her wear his helmet to hide her face as she held tightly around him.

He remembered shouting at her after a hard day of work, he remembered throwing a lamp across his room before she'd grabbed him crying. he hadn't meant to make her cry...

He'd put an arm over her shoulders and sat beside her on the bed until her tears subsided.

Then what started as a small fast apologizing kiss turned into something deeper.

Even as Warren lay in his bed writing in his notebook he couldn't help but think that he'd stolen her innocence...

He had never been truly innocent in his eyes. But she had been his obsession, his weakness...

He remembered her sitting on the couch with him while he mom was still at work, remembered how her hands had rested around his neck...Remembered her head on his chest...

He remembered seeing her house burn down on his way home from work.

He remembered the burning in his eyes as a tear rolled down his face when they declared her dead.

He remembered going home and writing about the chaos once more as his whole body burned...that's what it had taken to give him his powers that night. To loose her to the flames.

He finished his sketch and crumpled it up, setting it aflame as he tried to blink its image from his eyes.

It was of a sweet wolf shape-shifter named Melanie Elliot.

She was on fire.

REVIEW!


	2. The New Girl

_**Don't own Sk yhigh**_

_**The New Girl**_

She made one last jump before slowing the white mained, black horse to a stop by the stables and tethered him, unbridling him before talking him for a walk to cool him down and putting him back out of the ring into the pasture.

"Megan! Its almost time for school!" Her uncle yelled from his open office window on the third floor and she ran in to change and take a shower so she wouldn't smell like her favorite of her horses.

"You know, Boomer'll probably make you-" Her uncle said and Megan sighed as she pushed her feet into her hot pink and black sneakers.

"Well I can't," She said smiling as she pulled her black jacket with the black and red striped sleeves and the mischief fairy on the back. "So I guess the coach can cry about it."

"Or he'll put you in hero support."

"Oh well." Megan smiled as she shoved her sketch book into her plain red backpack and hurried out the door to see the school bus pulling up outside the gate to her house.

Only tripping once on her way up the steps into the school bus she quickly looked around for a seat. She found one in the back and slid into it with a sigh before pulling out her sketch book and starting to draw a sketch of an ice fairy.

Warren peace woke up a few minutes before he had to leave and, naturally, he stood, pulled a brush through his hair, and pulled on some clothes, and banged on his door to wake his sister up before jogging out to meet to bus at a street corner three blacks from his apartment with his bag slung over his shoulder and his jacket loosely hung on his broad shoulders.

He was, however, a little disturbed that someone had taken his spot on the bus.

"Hey." He said a little more aggressively them was really necessary, but really, this was a punishable act.

The girl looked up with her shoulder length hair swinging wildly in surpass as she put a hand automatically over her unfinished sketch.

She was average, not pretty, but not ugly either. She had skin that was a tanish cream color, and freckles smattered across her nose.

She was wearing a jacket with sleeves that were black and red striped, greatly reminding him of Lash before he noticed it. She had brown eyes by they were surrounded by a ring of steal gray that ran up to create a flaw in her left eye. It was the mark of a shifter.

"Hm?" She asked with a smile and he shrugged it off, slamming into the spot next to her and pulling out a notebook to write in. He paused when Ron signaled they were going off road before finally the girl said something.

"What's Sky High like? I went to Shifter Academy last year but..."

Warren remained silent, not to be rude but because he was too absorbed in his thoughts to stop writing. Yet even as he shoved it into his backpack and glanced at her he couldn't help but say it. "Don't expect and special treatment." there was a hint of amusement in his voice as he continued, "If they can't, they'll eat you alive."

Even as he stood he felt her eyes on him but he didn't look back as after a few minutes she followed. He didn't think he'd be able to look away if he saw those eyes again...

They looked just like Melanie's had.

Magenta was different in the fact that she had purple and black eyes, so the flaw was much less noticeable.

He was fairly thankful that he didn't have a run in with the new girl all morning... Until lunch.

Having just been made a hero (again) Megan walked next to Will and Layla who'd been put in charge of showing her around.

"Hey Warren!" Layla said brightly as she sat down across from him with Will next to her.

"Can I sit here?' Megan asked a little shy as he looked up with his usual bored expression and shrugged as he turned back to his view. It was a book of Edgar Allen Poe's poetry and he was halfway through the poem "Alone" when he heard Megan recite it under her breath.

"Can I help you?" He asked looking her before she smiled and handed him a picture she'd just torn out of her note book and he was surpassed to see a sketch of himself sitting on the bus, hunched over his notebook ignoring her.

"What's this for?" he asked holding it up.

"I dunno, just thought you might like it." She said with a smile before taking a bite of a BLT sub and looking around.

"Hey Hot-head." Couch Boomer called and, very familiar with the nickname Warren looked up in time to see a ball of ice hurtle at him from another hero in his grade.

Barron Battle had killed his parents.

"Why don't you take me on? You wimp! I'm not scared!" The boy shouted as he pushed warrens notebook away to the floor and grabbed the front of his shirt.

Megan watched in surprise as Warren stood and moved to slam his fist into the side of his rival's head when a shield of ice blocked it.

She couldn't help but wonder if this super evil guy who had an entire wall devoted to graffiti about him in the girls bathroom was really as dangerous as he looked, or if the wrapping didn't match the gift.

The fight was almost won when three more student dove in to help the ice wielder.

Warren was stuck in an arm lock buy some kid who could turn his skin into metal when Megan stood calmly as warren's arm gave a loud and painful crack.

Warren gritted his teeth just as a snarl rang out and they looked at him in surprise before all head turned slowly to see who had made the noise.

Megan felt the crack of bones as the animalistic snarl rang from deep in her throat. It was a shiver that ran up her spine as she felt the change...

Then she felt the pleasure turn to fear as she stopped the change halfway, out of fear of what had happened to Deven...

Iceman and his cronies looked in terror as Megan stepped out of her shoes, only on the balls of her feet as her black wolfs tail twitched din threat and the white ears ontop of her head laid back.

Her newly glistening fangs were bared as she held up two sharp clawed hands.

"She's an illusionist!" The metal boy laughed as he cranked Warren's arm back alittle more. that was when she crouched and leapt of him and he found that dispite his metal body his fear made him turn back just in time to feel sharp nails drag across his face.

"I didn't need your help." warren said later as they sat across from each other in the nurses, Megan sporting a black eye and swishing her tail, having not powered down as she smiled at him.

"Sure looked like it."

This was one hell of a first day back.

But still he found he couldn't look her in the eye.

REVIEW!


	3. Home After a Hard Day

_**Home After A Hard day**_

"Well looks like you two can go home now, but Mr. Peace, I hope this will not become a habit." Principal Powers said but Megan felt a little like she was blaming Warren for the fight as she sent them both away towards the bus.

"You can have the window seat if you want." Megan said smiling as she left her purple and blue left eye shut, feeling her bone crack back into human shape as she sighed.

"I don't care." He growled softly, his arm in a sling as the both walked onto the bus and once again, Megan tripped.

"I hate stairs." she said, in one more desperate attempt to make him smile and he merely seemed to ignore her. She pushed him into the seat infront of her playfully, yet she gathered from the glare he gave her sheshould've beenglad he hadn't roasted her alive.

Warren got off on the same corner he boarded on that morningand left the girl alone inhis spot in the back of the bus. His temple throbbed with headache, and his armpulsed with a bit more pain then he would've expected. But he didn't worry, he'd be healed by morning.

"Erica!" He yelled as he pounded his fist on the door, and his thirteen year old sister soon opened the door and said with a grin. "Mom's gonna be home tonight so we're gonna go out for dinner! Then to the mall! isn't that great!...what happened to you?"

Finally his dirty blonde blue eyed baby sister noticed the sling and the marks on his cheek were Deven, the "Iceman"'s ring had lefta cross clearly imprinted.

"YOU'VE been fighting again! Oh mom's gonna be pissed!" Erica grinned wickedly as shepulled him in then locked the door behind him.

"Don't let mom hear you talking like that. She'll think you learned it from me." Warren said with a small smile to his sister as he messed up her perfectly parted hair and she laughed, "But I DID learn it from you, Warren."

"So," He joked, though his serious voice barely let it show through, "Mom doesn't need to know that."

"I don't need to know what?" a cool womans voice said behind them making Erica jump and Warren turn in surprise on the way up to his room.

There stood his mother in the entree way, looking just as she always did, still in uniform from her third job at the diner.

"Nothing mom-"

"That Warren says pissed in front of me!" Erica said hugging their mom, who still looked fairly young dispite her apparently endless work to keep her house comfortable for her twokids.

"Watch your mouth, Ren." His mother said giving him a "How many times have I told you this before?" look. He, meanwhile, supported a weak innocent smile as he hurried up to his room so that he wouldn't be there when his sister told their mom he'd been in yet another fight.

He collapsed onto his bed and rolled over to dirty quilt that had the strong smell of burning sugar.

His whole room smelled like burning sugar and, even as he became lost in his thoughts once more he wondered if he smelled that way too. But that thought didn't linger as he sat up and peeled off his shirt and pulled on his favorite one of a phoenix. It was the same one he'd worn when he'd fought Will the first time.

Meanwhile the bus stopped infront of the elegant gate to Megan's home, and she walked off the bus (tripping once more),and into her home, trotting up the stairs too her room.

Being blessed with the master bedroom because of her uncle's business trips, she felt no shame in throwing her bag down on her couch and collapsing onto her bed listening as one of her horses let out a loud bugle...

That was when she remembered that she'd grabbed Warren's notebook off the floor... She sat up and with little effort pulled it out of her red backpack.

She laid back on her bed with hit on her knees as she flipped it open to the first page.

_**Beaten Black and Blue,**_

_**Bleeding red and black,**_

_**But you saw,**_

_**You came and put out a hand,**_

_**And pulled me back onto my feet.**_

_**You supported me,**_

_**Me and my foolish dreams.**_

_**You loved Peace,**_

_**but I longed for chaos,**_

_**When you cared,**_

_**You created chaos inside me.**_

_**How could I have let this happen?**_

She couldn't help but notice that the pages infront of it had been torn out as if they had contained some deep dark secrets he hadn't even wanted to remember.

Spurred on by curiousity and excitement of a chaos she'd never encountered, She read page after page and found that hefound much pleasure inchaos, was convinced anarchy was the way to go, and was quiet talented at writing about dark terrifying things that made up nightmares or dark fantasys taht dwelled deep inside another mind.

It wasn't muchlater when Warren got the message on his cell phone.

"Hey this is Megan, I found your notebook today and if you get this in time, tomorrow I'd rather like it if you'd come over to my house so you could tell me about this chaos you like so much. I'd really liek hearing about it, bye!"

**_"Tell me about this chaos you seem so fond of."_**

REVIEW!


	4. Cold

_**Cold**_

Rhinna tossed her hair lazily back as she yawned sitting on the couch in Megan's room.

"So what's with this Warren-guy who just left you a message?" She asked as Megan walked out of her closet in her pajama pants and T-shirt.

"Warren?..Warren... Oh! He's my new friend from school." She was tempted to laugh out loud at the thought of calling him her friend but the laughter died in her throat so she instead chose to giggle as all girl no matter how cool do when they have a friend spending the night.

"Friend?...hm... Warren... Nice name... You like?" She said as she sprawled out and took a bite of icecream from the comunity gallon on the floor.

"He's fun to look at, I'll give him that... It's just... I dunno..."

"You dunno?" Rhianna raised an eyebrow as she played with her tongue piercing and Megan blushed. If Rhianna wasn't her best friend, she would've strangled her for that secretive smile.

"Its not like TOMMY!"

"Really?"

"Warren is deffinatly straight."

"In that case," Tommy siad wlaking in, his favorite pink button up shirt slung over him as he sat down and crossed his legs, "What's wrong with him? Now don't lie you KNOW you can't keep secret from us sweety."

"Bacon." Laura muttered from her sleeping spot on eth floor before openning an eye. "Seriously, I smell bacon..."

"Wow, the beast has awoken." Megan laughed as she tossed a set a plate full of bacon to reside by the ice cream.

Laura, the deer shape shifter, quickly stole a piece and began eating it while Rhianna, the Peregrin falcon, took another bite of ice cream.

Tommy, everyones favorite gay fox shape-shifter, was watching his weight, so he joined in neither.

"So spill it, sweety, what's this bad boy like?"

"Bad boy? How'd you-" She said before they gestured to Megan's journal, which lay open to the most recent page where she had indeed described warren as a "bad boy loner".

"He sorta scares me." Megan said as she fell to the floor with a thunk and nibbled at a piece of bacon herself.

"Scares you? Why?" Laura looked intrested as she looked at Megan, but Tommy and Rhianna exchanged worried looks.

Laura was the most recent installment in their group, but Tommy and Rhianna knew Megan well enough to know she was a bit reckless when it came to the danger she rarely was able to get.

"Anyway, what did the messge say?" Megan siad ignoring Laura who shrugged it off. Megan was a wolf, she was a deer. With that considered, she wasn't gonna press for an answer.

"It said he'd see you tomorrow around 9pm when he got off work." Rhianna quoted before saying, "Ok Megan, lets go to sleep."

Megan turned into a wolf as Tommy became a fox and Rhianna and Laura all took their forms.

Megan leapt on her bed and waited for the others to fall into the jaws of darkness until she turned back and pulled Warren's note bok from under her pillow and flipping it open again, and becoming in case in the darkness written there.

Warren on the other hand stood in his bathroom, the door locked, his pocket knife switched out and in his unslinged clumsy left hand.

Butit di't matter which hand as long has Melanie was shown her cimson apology.

He peeled off his shirt and put the knife to the flesh of his side and drawn across.

The bloody ritual repeated once more after a few moments of clumsy slashing and he slid down into the boiling hot bath water.

It felt lukewarm to him as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He wondered for a moment why it should be his punishment that he should always be cold but that changed to thoughts of Melanie, which then wandered to his father, then to Erica,who had never known Baron Battle an had been born the day his dad had been sentenced. Then to his mom who he suspected that, since it was two am, was gettng ready for he first job of the day.

He wished he had Melanie back, and he wished his dad was out of jail, and he wished Erica hadn't had to grow up without getting taken to the park to play and having to walk home from preschool because he and his mother were both doing overtime at work. And he wished his mom could relax and stay home a few times on weekends, and he wished he wasn't always so damn cold.

But a he pulled the plug to release the steaming, slightly pinkened water, he shunned the wishes from his mind. He pulled on his boxers and a tank top be for walking out with the steam trailing after him.

He pulled the stuffed dragon from hiding place in the hollow side of his bed and pulled the black quilt over his head and curl up with it like a child.

But he could dream, dream he had a perfect family and his perfect girlfriend back..

His dreams would make him into a four year old again with his father pushing him on the swing.

But his dreams couldn't do one thing.

They couldn't stop him from being guilty about everything being all his fault.

And they couldn't stop him from ebing so god damn cold.

REVIEW!


End file.
